


One Year Party

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I wrote based on a prompt I was given on tumblr for Fluffy Friday!</p><p>Barry and Iris can't agree on a theme for the twins one year birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Party

“Babe the party is in two days we have to settle this, plus I don’t see the point in arguing anymore. Dawn has been obsessed with her elephant stuffed animal and Donovan has been obsessed with his giraffe stuffed animal since birth, the zoo theme just makes the most sense.”

Barry sat in front of Dawn as he spoon fed her her dinner of mashed sweet potatoes and peas. 

“It’s just so boring and predictable though and they’re anything but boring and predictable. The theme for their one year party should be more exciting than that.”

Donovan sat at Barry’s feet and threw an empty plastic container across the floor. He speed crawled over to it and threw it back towards his fathers feet. He giggled to himself. 

Iris looked down at their son and scooped him up before he could crawl back and continue his game. 

“Exhibit A,” Barry pointed at their son. 

“They’re kind of crazy, our little hurricanes or tornadoes or something. We should play off of that.”

“A tornado themed party for our one year old twins? Bear…if you want to do a party that celebrates their powers let’s wait until they’re a little older and will remember it. I love that they have that part of you in them and it’s exciting to see that grow in them, but let’s let them just be babies for a little while longer. A cute zoo animal themed party is perfect for that. Please?” 

She stood next to Barry and played with the hair on the back of his head and looked at him with a pouty face. Donovan was leaning his head on her shoulder as he yawned. He looked at his daughter in front of him and she stared back at him with her bright green eyes. 

“Well what do you think sweetheart? Do you like mommy or daddy’s idea?”

The little girl removed one of her little hands from her mouth and pointed at Iris.

“Smart girl,” Iris said as she kissed the top of Barry’s head. “Now let’s go get some jammie’s on you young man.”

Barry watched his wife walk away with their son and then turned his attention back to the little girl in front of him.

“Traitor.”

She giggled at him as he went back to feeding her.


End file.
